Perdue
by pipersam
Summary: L'arrivée d'une personne indésirable met le SGC sans dessus dessous


**Perdu**

**Auteur : Sam**

**Résumé : **L'arrivée au SGC d'une personne peu fréquentable met SG1 sans dessus dessous.

**Genre : **Aventure, désolée les fans de Jack-Sam(moi aussi jen suis une pourtant) pas de romance sur ce coup là.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est ma première fanfic(date de 2004), n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions et des incohérences que vous aurez trouvé. Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je fais ça seulement pour le fun……

Une alarme retentit, le général Hammond entra dans le poste de commandement.

Sergent : C'est le code d'identification de SG6 mon général.

Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris.

L'iris protégeant la porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser SG6 revenir. Une fois le vortex désactivé, le général pris le micro.

Hammond : Content de vous revoir sains et sauf, rendez vous en salle de briefing après votre passage à l'infirmerie.

Hammond reposa le micro et retourna dans son bureau. Un peu plus loin dans son laboratoire Sam procédait à une de ses expériences lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Carter : Carter…bien j'arrive immédiatement.

Elle sortie de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, en chemin elle croisa O'Neill.

Carter : Justement, mon colonel je venais vous chercher, elle vient d'arriver.

O'Neill : Très bien, allons y.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Sam et Jack saluèrent Janet et serrèrent Cassandra dans leurs bras.

Carter : Je suis contente de te revoir, comment vas-tu….

Mais Sam ne finit pas sa phrase, balayant la pièce discrètement du regard. Personne ne le remarqua, sauf Jack qui fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Sam se dirigea lentement vers Janet, lui faisant le signe militaire de ne pas bouger puis déclencha l'alarme.

Janet : Sam que ce passe –t-il ?

Jack s'était rapproché de Cassandra.

Carter : Il y a un goa'uld dans cette pièce.

Hélas, le colonel n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Cassandra fut prise en otage par une personne invisible. Les hommes restés dans la pièce sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en joue.

Carter (Hurlant) : Baissez vos armes !!

Ils obéirent au major, au même moment Daniel, Teal'c et Jonas arrivèrent. Cassandra avança vers la sortie, effrayée. Janet décrocha le téléphone et prévint Hammond.

Voix de Hammond dans les hauts parleurs : Attention !!C'est le Général Hammond qui vous parle, une personne se dirigent vers la porte des étoiles, ne tirez pas, je répète de tirez pas !!

Sam les suivait de près, un peu plus loin Jonas, Daniel et Teal'c un zat dans la main. Jack avait mystérieusement disparu.

Carter : Qui vous envoi ?

Voix goa'uld : Major Carter, je suis étonnée que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnue.

Carter : Niirti….laissez Cassandra, vous n'irez pas loin.

Sam essayait de contenir sa colère, cherchant une solution pour sauver Cassandra. Chaque militaire baissait leur arme en voyant la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent à la porte.

Nirti : Ne vous approchez pas major c'est un conseil.

Cassandra : Sam, je t'en pris ne la laisse pas m'emmener !!

Carter n'obéissait pas, elle continuer de se rapprocher d'elles, Teal'c Jonas et Daniel tenaient toujours Niirti ou plutôt Cassandra en joue. Il aurait été facile de tirer un coup de Zat sur la jeune fille, mais Niirti invisible, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il se passerait. Elles reculaient lentement en direction de la porte. Mais aucun code ne pouvait être composé.

Malheureusement, le vortex apparu signe que quelqu'un avait composé une adresse. 

Hammond (dans la salle de commandement) : Sergent, fermez l'iris et tachez de savoir quelle est l'adresse.

Sergent : A vos ordres mon général…l'iris ne se ferme pas général et les coordonnées de la porte ne peuvent être déchiffrées.

Personne ne compris comment, Niirti avait accompli cela ni comment elle avait su que Cassandra se trouverai au bon endroit au bon moment. Puis Jack arriva avec un phaseur et le pointa sur Cassandra dévoilant Nirti.

O'Neill : Encore toi espèce de sale face de serpent !!

Cassandra pleurait à présent. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus vers la porte. Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde, Sam couru vers Niirti, celle-ci leva sa main et envoya cette sorte de décharge au cerveau de Sam grâce à cette fameuse arme que les goa'uld portait au bras.

Daniel, Jonas (hurlant) : SAM !! 

Malgré la douleur, elle continua et réussit à arracher Cassandra de la seule main du goa'uld et la poussa vers la porte. La jeune fille dégringola la rampe, Janet qui avait bien sur suivie toute la scène pris sa fille dans ses bras. Sam et Niirti tombèrent au travers de la porte et le vortex se referma.

Hammond: SG1 en salle de briefing immédiatement.

Janet raccompagna Cassandra visiblement très choquée dans ses quartiers.

O'Neill (confiant le phaseur): Sergent, passez tout l'étage au peigne fin, on ne sait jamais.

Puis tous rejoignirent le général. Teal'c comme à son habitude était impassible, Daniel et Jonas tentaient de retrouver les coordonnées composées par Niirti et Jack maugréait contre les goa'uld.

O'Neill (une fois tous réunis autour de la table): Général donnez nous les coordonnées de cette fichue planète que nous allions botter les fesses de…  
Hammond: Colonel! Hélas nous n'avons pas pu récupérer les coordonnées, quelque chose a brouillé le signal.  
Jonas: Daniel et moi n'avons pu retrouver que les 4 premières coordonnées.

Hammond: Comment Niirti a-t- elle su que Cassandra se trouverai là aujourd'hui?  
O'Neill: Et surtout comment cette face de serpent à -t-elle su que SG6 serait sur le point de revenir de P4 machin chose aujourd'hui?  
Teal'c: Un Zatarck aurait pu la prévenir.  
O'Neill: Allons, bon comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça.

Daniel : Il faudrait contacter la Tok'ra

Le général voulu parler mais Jack le coupa.

O'Neill: Les tok'ras? Daniel!! 

Teal'c: Daniel Jackson à raison, il faut prévenir le général Carter.  
O'Neill: Là je préfère!! Bonne idée camarade...

Le général suivait la scène habitué aux remarques du colonel.

Hammond: Très bien, contactez la tok'ra et voyez ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour nous aider à retrouver le Major Carter et démasquer ce zatarck...Dr comment va Cassandra?  
Janet (venant d'entrer): Elle va bien, je lui ai donné un sédatif.  
O'Neill: Et pour les tests que vous lui fait avant...

Jack ne continua pas sa phrase.

Janet: Tout va très bien, ses capacités évoluent lentement et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Vous avez trouvé un moyen de ramener Sam?  
O'Neill: Nous allons contacter Jacob. 

A des milliers d'années lumières de la terre, Niirti et Sam s'étaient retrouvés dans un vaisseau mère. Lorsque Sam s'en rendit compte, un peu de son espoir partit en fumée. 

Niirti: Jaffas Kree!

Deux jaffas empoignèrent Sam et la relevèrent. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une des cellules du vaisseau. Les marques de reconnaissances des Jaffas ressemblaient beaucoup à celle d'Anubis se dit Sam. Une fois qu'elle les eu bien observé, elle en fut tout à fait sure, elle se trouvait dans un des vaisseaux d'Anubis et Niirti collaborait avec lui.

Niirti (à travers la porte de la cellule): Misérable Tau'ri, ça n'est pas toi que je venais chercher mais tu feras tout de même l'affaire.

Sam ne dit rien dévisageant le goa'uld du regard. Tomber entre les mains de Niirti était un fait mais entre celles d'Anubis cela en était un autre.

Au SGC, le 7e chevron de la porte venait de s'enclencher et le vortex se forma. SG1 était en train de se préparer à partir.

Sergent: C'est le code d'identification de la Tok'ra général.  
Hammond: Ouvrez l'iris.

Il s'exécuta laissant passer Jacob ainsi qu'un autre tok'ra chargé de trouver le zatark.

Jacob: Georges, que ce passe-t-il? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Sam exactement?

Le général Hammond descendit vers Jacob et lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Le général Carter ne dit rien à la fois troublé par la disparition de sa fille et cherchant une solution. SG1 arriva à ce moment là. L'autre tok'ra venait de partir avec Janet.

O'Neill: Jacob vous voilà...  
Jacob: Daniel auriez vous le début des coordonnées que vous et Jonas avaient réussi à récupérer?  
Daniel:Tenez, Selmak pourrait connaître la suite?

Jacob lu le morceau de papier que Daniel venait de lui tendre et baissa la tête signe que Selmak allait parler.

Selmak: Je suis désolé, mais il existe une grande quantité de mondes correspondant à ses quatre sigles.  
O'Neill: Alors nous les ferons tous.  
Jacob (venant de reprendre la parole): Jack voyons vous savez tout comme moi que cela va nous prendre des semaines, imaginez il existe plus de 10 planètes avec ces coordonnées.  
Jonas: Lesquelles ne sont plus sous l'influence des grands maîtres?

Tous regardèrent Jonas interrogateurs.

Daniel: Je vois à quoi vous pensez, Niirti a du utiliser la porte d'un monde n'étant plus sous l'influence des grands maîtres.

Jonas sourit, Daniel avait compris. Depuis son retour au SGC, Jonas et lui s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils étaient souvent du même avis ce qui ne plaisait pas tout le temps à Jack. Pourtant SG1 avait moins de problème de communication lors de leurs missions depuis que Jonas et Daniel étaient ensemble pour établir le contact.

Selmak: Il n'y a donc plus que deux planètes, l'une est sous la protection des Asgards à des milliards d'année lumières de la terre et l'autre est un monde sous l'influence d'Anubis. Un de nos agents infiltrés nous l'a rapporté il y a deux jours.  
O'Neill: Un goa'uld passe encore mais deux!!  
Teal'c: Alors c'est là bas que nous nous rendrons.  
Jacob: Nous ne pouvons pas...Almeck, notre agent chargé de cette mission, nous a rapporté qu'Anubis avait récupéré la porte de cette planète après l'avoir colonisé. Il a du envoyer Niirti alors qu'ils se trouvaient en orbite de cette planète. Un Alkesh est à notre disposition sur une de nos bases, nous irons sur cette planète, il faut espérer qu'Anubis ne soit pas déjà partit.

Hammond: Sergent, composez les coordonnées de la base tok'ra  
Sergent: Bien mon général...chevron un enclenché, chevron deux enclenché...chevron 7 vérouillé.

SG1 et Jacob franchirent alors la porte.

Sur le vaisseau d'Anubis, Sam réfléchissait comment ses amis pourraient venir la sortir de là. Malheureusement il y avait peu de chances qu'ils la retrouvent un jour. Pourtant elle ne désespérait pas, son colonel aurait comme d'habitude une idée des plus loufoques mais suffisamment rationnel pour fonctionner. Un jaffa arriva alors et ouvrit la porte. Elle savait  
qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tente de s'échapper, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Jaffa: Tau'ri!!Mon maître veut vous parler.  
Carter: Lequel?

Il fallait qu'elle sache si Anubis était à bord du vaisseau mère, auquel cas son sauvetage serait compromis.

Jaffa: Avance tau'ri!!

Il poussa Sam qui ne posa plus de questions. Il la mena au pelt'ack, Niirti l'y attendait. Anubis n'avait pas l'air d'être à bord du vaisseau. Sam se demandait comment un goa'uld si puissant avait pu se lier avec Niirti.

Jaffa: A genoux devant ton dieu.

Sam ne se laissa pas faire, malheureusement cela lui valu une décharge de cette sorte de trident par lequel des éclairs lumineux sortent des yeux et de la bouche. Elle hurla de douleur et s'agenouilla, Niirti souriait.

Niirti: A quoi pourrais tu me servir, Cassandra était destinée à être utilisée comme hôte mais toi, les codes de la tau'ri nous seraient profitables.  
Carter: Et vous pensez que je vais vous les donner comme ça?

Niirti fit un petit mouvement de la tête au jaffa derrière Sam, il la toucha de nouveau avec le trident, Sam hurla.

Nirti (sourire): Nous avons des méthodes très convaincantes.

Elle devait tout de même faire attention à ne pas tuer Sam, seul le vaisseau d'Anubis possédait un sarcophage ainsi Niirti ne le trahirait pas.

Carter (à bout de force d'une voix à peine audible): Je ne parlerais pas...  
Niirti: Ramène là!!

Le jaffa ramena Sam à sa cellule où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le vaisseau de Jacob venait d'entrer en hyper espace, il leur faudrait 2 jours pour arriver sur la planète. Tous espéraient que Sam tiendrait le coup. Teal'c faisait l'inventaire des armes de l'alkesh, Jonas et Daniel profitaient de l'attente pour traduire les hiéroglyphes qu'ils avaient  
ramené de leur dernière mission et Jack...regardait Jacob piloter.

O'Neill: C'est vraiment dommage qu'on arrive jamais à garder un vaisseau intact.

Jacob tourna la tête et regarda Jack son regard disait clairement que celui là il faudrait éviter de l'abîmer.

O'Neill: Ne me regardez pas comme ça, à croire que c'est de ma faute si nous perdons tous nos vaisseaux.

Jacob sourit, au moment même où Teal'c revint, ils reçurent une communication de la tok'ra.

Tok'ra: Nous venons de recevoir un message d'un jaffa solidaire à notre cause.  
Jacob: Continuez  
Tok'ra: Il nous informe qu'un prisonnier tau'ri est à bord d'un des vaisseaux mère d'Anubis dirigé par Niirti. Ce vaisseau est en orbite autour d'une planète.  
O'Neill: C'est Carter.  
Teal'c: Je le pense aussi.  
Jacob (coupant la communication): Merci...Notre théorie est confirmée espérons qu'ils ne s'en iront pas.  
O'Neill: Elle a un égo au moins gros comme ça (montrant la taille avec ses mains), elle restera.

Jonas et Daniel n'avaient rien dit espérant également qu'ils pourraient sauver Sam.

Un jaffa tira brutalement Sam de son sommeil, elle était encore très faible mais pouvait marcher. Il la mena à nouveau vers Niirti.

Niirti: Vous avez réfléchi?  
Carter: A quoi donc?

Cette fois Niirti se leva et se dirigea vers Sam. Elle n'utilisa pas le bracelet que les goa'uld portait pour se protéger mais l'arme minuscule que les Ashrack utilisait pour exécuter leurs victimes. Sam connaissait bien cet objet pour l'avoir expérimenté alors que Jolinar l'avait prise comme hôte. Sam hurla de douleur, il fallait qu'elle se taise pensait-elle mais cette chose dans sa tête lui faisait si mal combien de temps Niirti la torturerait avant qu'elle ne parle. L'air force l'avait préparé à aux épreuves de toutes sortes mais pas ce genre de torture. Elle se força à penser à son colonel, qui n'avait pas parlé sous la torture de Ba'al. Niirti arrêta enfin et Sam s'écroula sans connaissances. Elle dormi longtemps, très longtemps.

L'alkesh s'apprêtait à sortir de l'hyper espace.

Jacob: Nous arrivons, je sors de l'hyper espace et passe en mode furtif, espérons que le vaisseau de Niirti ne soit pas comme celui d'Anubis et qu'il ne nous détectera pas.  
O'Neill: Vous pourrez nous envoyer à l'intérieur grâce aux anneaux?  
Daniel: Jack, ce vaisseau doit déborder de jaffa, il vaudrait peut être mieux trouver un autre plan.  
Teal'c: Daniel Jackson a raison.  
O'Neill: Alors trouvez en un!!

Au même moment dans le vaisseau mère, un jaffa réveilla Samantha.

Carter(pouvant à peine parler): Dîtes à Niirti que je ne parlerai pas.  
Jaffa: Mon nom est Tya'ac et je suis fidèle à la cause de la tau'ri, le seul moyen pour moi de vous aider est de vous mettre dans un planeur de la mort. Aurez vous assez de force pour y arriver? 

Carter: Je n'ai pas le choix vous êtes ma seule chance.

Il aida Sam à se lever et la mena aux planeurs. En chemin Sam lui demanda de s'arrêter.

Carter: Attendez je vais essayer de gagner du temps. Pouvez vous ouvrir cette trappe?  
Tya'ac: Faites vite nous ne serons pas seuls longtemps.

Tya'ac ouvrit la trappe, Sam tenait difficilement debout, elle changea de place quelques cristaux et ils repartirent après avoir refermé la trappe.

Tya'ac: Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?  
Carter: J'ai réussi à gagner quelques minutes avant d'être repérée. J'espère être hors de portée d'ici là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux planeurs, Tya'ac hissa Sam à bord.

Tya'ac: Vous saurez le piloter?  
Carter (sourire): Ne vous en faîtes pas, merci pour tout.

Elle démarra et partit.

Sur l'alkesh, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel et Jonas s'apprêtaient à pénétrer à bord du vaisseau mère, faute de meilleur plan.

Jacob: Attendez une minute, un planeur vient de sortir du vaisseau mère.  
O'Neill: C'est Carter.  
Jacob: Je l'espère.

Tous s'étaient approchés du poste de commandement.

Jacob: Espérons qu'elle ait mit son communicateur. Les marguerites fleurissent et les petits oiseaux chantent.

Tous regardèrent Jacob les yeux grands ouverts, Teal'c avec son sourcil levé.

Jacob: C'est une histoire que je lisais à Sam lorsqu'elle était petite.  
Carter: Papa?  
Jacob: Sam, est ce que tu vas bien?  
Carter (évitant de répondre): Où êtes vous?  
Jacob: En mode furtif à 9h00  
Carter: Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de ma fuite.  
Jonas: P9X123 est la planète alliée la plus proche, nous vous y rejoindrons.  
Jacob: Bonne idée, Sam vas y nous te couvrons.

La planète indiquée par Jonas était assez loin et Sam ne savait pas si elle tiendrait jusque là bas. Mais le fait que son père et ses amis soit là lui redonna courage, ne pas avoir à affronter d'autres chasseurs également. Sam s'éloigna, une poignée de chasseurs sortirent du vaisseau. Jacob coupa le mode furtif afin de faire diversion. Comme prévu les planeurs prirent l'alkesh en chasse, ils réussirent à les supprimer puis entrèrent en hyper espace. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'un planeur avait pris Sam en chasse. Il attaqua et toucha le chasseur de Sam. Celle-ci rassembla toutes ses forces et réussi à l'abattre après quelques minutes de lutte  
acharnée. Epuisée elle programma les coordonnées de P9X123 en espérant que les dommages qu'elle avait subit ne la ralentirai pas. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

L'alkesh se posa sur P9X123, les habitants de cette planète ne furent pas étonnés voir un vaisseau tel que celui-ci leur technologie étant proche de celle des goa'uld.

Jacob: Je n'ai pas repéré le planeur de Sam, elle devrait pourtant être déjà là.  
O'Neill: C'est bizarre...Il n'y a pas de circulation à cette heure là.

Teal'c regarda Jack son sourcil droit levé, Jonas et Daniel ne relevèrent pas et Jacob fit mine de ne pas entendre cherchant sa fille sur les écrans radars. Malgré ses blagues incessantes, Jack se faisait du soucis pour son major sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait du subir avant de pouvoir s'enfuir.

O'Neill: Jonas et Teal'c allez demander si personne n'a vu un vaisseau tomber, Daniel et moi ferons de même de notre côté. Jacob nous restons en contact.

Jacob approuva d'un signe de tête inquiet pour sa fille.

Sam toujours à bord du planeur rêvait, elle se voyait tomber sans points de repère dans le noir, un son étrange lui vrillant les oreilles. Elle se réveilla enfin, le chasseur était belle et bien en train de tomber, sans réfléchir elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la machine, heureusement une planète se trouvait toute proche.  
Elle s'y dirigea et entra dans l'atmosphère. Elle eu le temps de vérifier où elle se trouvait, les coordonnées ne correspondaient pas à celles qu'elle avait programmé, les dommages que le planeur avait subit l'avait fait dériver de sa trajectoire si bien qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Les moteurs ne décéléraient pas au contraire le chasseur accélérait. Elle allait s'écraser sur une planète inconnue et ne pouvait rien y faire. Le planeur toucha le sol si violemment que Sam en fut éjectée. Inconsciente, elle roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter, le planeur ayant failli l'écraser.  
Elle se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être un hôpital, une infirmière vérifiait des écrans au dessus du lit de Sam. Elle avait visiblement atterri sur une planète plus avancée que la terre.

Infirmière: Bonjour, savez vous où vous êtes?

Sam secoua la tête ne sachant pas trop où elle se trouvait.

Infirmière: On vous a trouvé et soignée, vos blessures ont failli vous coûter la vie.  
Carter: Où suis je?  
Infirmière: Dans notre hôpital à Liléna. Comment vous nommez vous?

Sam ferma les yeux, encore très faible.

Carter: Je...je ne sais pas...je ne me souviens de rien.  
Infirmière: Je vais appeler votre médecin.

Elle sortit laissant Sam dans le flou le plus total, quelques minutes plus tard un médecin entra, il portait une blouse blanche et tenait une tablette entre ses mains, cet objet étant un ordinateur relié à la base patients de l'hôpital. Cette planète était identique à la terre avec plusieurs décennies d'avance.

Médecin: Bonjour, je suis le docteur Rea'se.

Il pris une chaise et s'assit près de Sam.

Dr Rea'se: Vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien, ce qui explique votre amnésie.  
Carter: Savez vous ce qu'il m'est arrivé?  
Dr Rea'se: Vous avez percuté le sol avec votre vaisseau et avait été éjectée. Des enfants vous ont trouvé.  
Carter: Mon...mon vaisseau?

Elle essayait de se rappeler mais rien ne semblait venir.

Dr Rea'se: Oui vous venez d'une autre planète.

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent, plus elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs et plus elle s'en éloignait.

Dr Rea'se: Vous pourrez sortir dans quelques jours, ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons des personnes qui s'occuperont de vous dans les premiers temps. Maintenant reposez vous, je reviendrais dans l'après midi.

Teal'c: Nous n'avons pas trouvé le major Carter, désolé général Carter.  
O'Neill: Pas de traces de Carter non plus de notre côté.  
Jacob(très inquiet): Elle n'a donc pas pu atteindre le point de ralliement.  
Daniel: Nous pourrions retourner jusqu'au vaisseau de Niirti, le jaffa qui nous a aidé pourrait peut être le faire à nouveau.  
Jonas:Espérons qu'il n'est pas été découvert.

L'alkesh redécolla, et entra en hyper espace une fois sortit de l'atmosphère. Le vaisseau de Niirti ne se trouvait pas si loin mais il fallait faire vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en sortirent et Jacob passa en mode furtif.

O'Neill: Tout ceci est très bien mais comment allons nous contacter ce jaffa.

A ce moment les anneaux s'activèrent, Teal'c et Jack pris leurs zat. Un jaffa apparu.

Jaffa: Je suis Tya'ac, c'est moi qui ai aidé votre amie.  
Tea'lc:Tek Mat Te Tya'ac.  
Jacob: Comment avez vous su que nos étions là.  
Tya'ac: Lorsque j'ai vu votre amie partir dans la mauvaise direction après avoir été touchée par un de nos planeurs, j'ai supposé que vous alliez revenir la chercher.  
O'Neill: Bien joué petit.  
Jacob: Le planeur était-il sérieusement touché?  
Tya'ac: Il n'en avait pas l'air.  
Daniel: Comment va-t-on retrouver Sam maintenant?  
Jonas: Il va nous falloir balayer la zone mais les données nécessaires sont au SGC et d'habitude Sam m'aide, cela va nous prendre plus de temps.  
O'Neill: Jacob retour sur terre.

Ils sortirent du mode furtif et entrèrent à nouveau en hyper espace. Ils utilisèrent la porte sur P9X123 pour rentrer au SGC, le retour avec l'alkesh aurait été beaucoup trop long. SG1 et Jacob franchirent la porte des étoiles Hammond les attendaient à la passerelle.

Hammond: Des nouvelles du major?  
Jacob: Nous l'avons perdu.  
Hammond:Vous m'expliquerez nous ceci en salle de briefing après être passé à l'infirmerie.

Une fois les examens terminés tous remontèrent suivis de Janet qui se faisait du souci pour son amie. Jacob expliqua se qu'il venait de se passer, le général fronça les sourcils signe qu'il était très inquiet pour son major.

Hammond: Jonas croyez-vous pouvoir retrouver la zone dans laquelle s'est perdu le major?  
Jonas: Sans Sam cela risque d'être long mais si nous nous y mettons tous…  
Daniel: La dernière fois que nous avons perdu quelqu'un nous avons mis 8 mois pour retrouver Jack et Sam était là.

Jack regarda Daniel se remémorant se qui c'était passé.

Tea'lc: En effet.  
O'Neill: Nous n'avons pas 8 mois!! Hey attendez...on pourrait demander à notre pote Thor de nous aider avec tous ses cailloux il devrait pouvoir nous la retrouver en un clin d'oeil.  
Hammond: Bonne idée colonel, contactez les asgards.  
Daniel: Nous allons tout de même commencer les recherches.

Tous sortirent, Jack partit contacter Thor et les autres se dirigèrent vers le labo de Daniel. Janet retourna à l'infirmerie. Elle ne préviendrait pas Cassandra du retour de SG1 sans Sam, la jeune fille se sentait assez responsable pour lui donner plus de soucis.

Jack envoya un message à Thor et rejoint son équipe.

O'Neill: Ca y est, j'ai passé mon coup de ...

Et Jack disparu du labo de Daniel.

O'Neill: ...fil...Thor content de vous voir.  
Thor: Colonel O'Neill.  
O'Neill: Pourriez vous retrouver Carter?  
Thor: Je suis désolé mais les réplicateurs ayant détruits une partie du vaisseau, certaines commandes ne fonctionne toujours pas. Nous tentons de les réparer.  
O'Neill (déçu): Thor, mon petit Thor, ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas réparer ça en un tour de mains?  
Thor: Les réplicateurs ayant modifié une partie des commandes, il nous faudra du temps pour tout réparer. C'est un miracle si j'ai pu vous téléporter jusque là.  
O'Neill: Tant pis...  
Thor: Toutefois lorsque notre vaisseau sera en état de fonctionner nous vous recontacterons.  
O'Neill: D'accord, faites...

Jack disparu à nouveau.

O'Neill:...vite...je déteste quand il fait ça!!  
Jacob: Alors?

Jack leur expliqua ce que Thor lui avait dit, tous en furent attristé même Teal'c montra un signe de faiblesse.

O'Neill: Alors au boulot!!

A son réveil le lendemain, Sam ne se souvenait toujours de rien. L'infirmière entra suivi d'un couple de personnes âgées.

L'infirmière: Bonjour, je vous présente Leene et Ron Rea'se, les parents du docteur, ils ont accepté de vous héberger le temps de vous reconstruire une vie.

Elle sortit les laissant faire connaissance. Sam les regardait reconnaissante. Ces personnes avaient l'air d'être la gentillesse et la douceur même. Le sourire aux lèvres, Ron pris une chaise et sa femme s'assit sur le lit de Sam lui prenant la main.

Leene: Tout va très bien aller maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons prendre soin de vous.  
Ron: Vous nous rappelez notre fille.

Le couple baissa les yeux, une pensée pour leur fille disparue.

Carter: Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites pour moi.  
Leene: Vous ne vous souvenez pas non plus de votre prénom?  
Carter: Je...je...

Si elle avait eu ses plaques cela aurait été plus facile mais étant de repos à la base avant de tomber entre les mains de Nirti, elle avait jugé inutile de les remettre. Pourtant elle eu comme une intuition hélas ce fut la seule et unique chose dont elle pu se souvenir.

Carter: Mon nom est Samantha, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.  
Ron: Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon fils est le meilleur médecin mais il manque parfois de sensibilité. Vous retrouverez la mémoire très vite.  
Leene: Deene m'a dit que vous pourrez sortir demain matin, je vous ai apporté quelques affaires en attendant de vous en acheter. Elles étaient à ma fille je pense qu'elles vous iront très bien.  
Carter: Merci beaucoup.

En fin de matinée, ils laissèrent Sam se reposer et promirent de venir la chercher le lendemain à sa sortie. Le médecin de Sam vint la voir dans l'après midi.

Deene: Mes parents m'ont dit que vous vous souveniez de votre prénom?  
Carter: C'est la seule chose. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.  
Deene: C'est mes parents qu'il faut remercier, ils ont insisté pour vous accueillir lorsque je leur ai parlé de vous.  
Carter: Parce que je ressemble à votre soeur?  
Deene: Vous êtes son portrait même.

Il sortit son porte monnaie et lui montra une photo, effectivement la soeur de Deene était le portrait craché de Sam.

Deene: Elle était ma soeur jumelle.  
Carter: Je suis désolée, ce doit être difficile pour vous de me voir.  
Deene: Ne vous en faites pas...Je dois y aller. A demain.

Cela faisait 48 heures que Jacob et SG1 travaillaient sur le sauvetage de Sam. Janet entra alors dans le labo de Daniel.

Janet:Du nouveau?  
O'Neill: Que dalle.  
Janet: Messieurs, allez vous reposer, ceci est un ordre!!

Obéissant aux ordres de leur docteur, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans leur quartier. Jacob pris les quartiers de Sam, bien sur il savait que sa fille avait été dans des situations critiques plus d'une fois mais cette fois ci son inquiétude était bien plus grande.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que le SGC ne trouve où Sam se trouvait. Tous poursuivaient leurs recherches patiemment, sauf Jack qui perdait patience aussi le général Hammond l'autorisa à se rendre avec Jacob sur la base tok'ra, peut être leur technologie pourrait retrouver le major plus rapidement.

De son côté Sam réapprenait à vivre, les Rea'se étaient extrêmement gentils. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Deene son médecin. Sa ressemblance avec sa soeur y était pour quelque chose. Sam apprenait avec une facilité déconcertante, malheureusement elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Un soir pourtant un peu plus d'un mois après sa perte de mémoire, alors qu'elle marchait dans une des rues proche de la maison des Rea'se avec Deene, un homme les menaça avec une arme équivalente au zat (cette arme tuait dès la première décharge par contre). Les instincts de Sam refirent surface malgré elle, elle lui attrapa le bras et lui fit lâcher son arme. Leur agresseur voulu l'attraper au cou mais elle lui assena un coup de  
pied d'une telle force que l'homme tomba à terre. Sam allait le mettre KO mais Deene l'en empêcha, elle revint alors à elle stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Leur agresseur eu le temps de s'enfuir pendant que Sam reprenait ses esprits.

Carter: Ne dites rien de ce qui vient de se passer à vos parents s'il vous plaît.  
Dee'ne: Ne vous en faites pas je ne dirai rien, mais vous n'avez pas eu de flash?  
Carter: Non aucun, ma réaction a plutôt été instinctive, Deene j'aurai pu tuer cet homme.  
Dee'ne: Vous l'avez fait pour sauver votre vie ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant que je vous connais je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais...  
Carter: ...je...voulais vous parler de quelque chose, un rêve revient sans arrêt de puis quelques temps, tout est très flou mais il y a une chose que je distingue pourtant clairement, tenez je l'ai reproduite.

Sam lui tendit un morceau de papier, en le dépliant Deene vit une sorte d'immense anneau de pierre.

Deene: Nous avons un anneau identique à celui-ci. L'endroit est magnifique je vous y emmènerez demain si vous le voulez. Cette relique faute de données sur elle a été constituée monument historique.

Ils venaient de franchir la porte de la maison de Rea'se, Deene et Sam leur parlèrent de leur visite du lendemain et tous décidèrent de s'y rendre. Le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc à la porte des étoiles. Une fois arrivée, Sam se dirigea instinctivement vers le DHD. Après l'avoir observé pendant plus de 10 minutes sans rien dire, elle tapa sur les touches. Les Rea'se l'observaient, était-elle en train de recouvrer la mémoire? Elle composa ainsi 7 sigles et appuya sur l'énorme touche centrale. La porte se mit alors en marche, l'effet du vortex fit reculer les Rea'se, Sam ne bougea pas. Heureusement ce jour là il n'y avait personne en visite. Sam s'approcha de la porte comme hypnotisée.

Lee'ne: Samantha!!  
Carter: Ne vous en faites pas, il ne m'arrivera rien…

Et elle franchit la porte.

Au SGC quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sergent: Général, la porte vient d'être activée de l'extérieur.  
Hammond: Fermez l'iris.

Il pris le micro.

Hammond: SG1 à la porte des étoiles immédiatement, Teal'c prenez le phaseur avec vous!!

Dans les secondes qui suivirent tous furent à la porte sauf Jack et Jacob qui se trouvait toujours chez les tok'ra.

Daniel: Général, si c'était Sam?  
Hammond: Nous ouvrons l'iris.

Janet arriva au même moment. Effectivement Sam franchie la porte et le vortex disparu. Daniel pris Sam dans ses bras mais celle-ci ne réagit pas.

Daniel: Sam? Est-ce que vous allez bien?  
Carter: Où suis je?  
Jonas: Sam vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes n'est pas?  
Carter: Je suis désolée...non...  
Janet: Venez avec moi, d'habitude vous m'appelez Janet.

Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie afin de procéder aux examens nécessaire. Jonas, Teal'c et Daniel rejoignirent le général.

Hammond: Le major Carter aurait donc perdu la mémoire?  
Jonas: Il semblerait, le docteur Fraiser lui fait des examens, on en saura plus bientôt.  
Teal'c: Il faudrait contacter le général Carter et le colonel O'Neill.  
Hammond: Je viens de le faire ils arrivent.

L'alarme de la base annonça l'arrivée d'un voyageur. Ils se rendirent au poste de commande.

Sergent: C'est le code d'identification de SG1 mon général.  
Hammond: Ouvrez l'iris.

Tous deux passèrent porte.

Hammond (à travers la vitre): Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob franchissait la porte de l'infirmerie suivit de SG1 et du général Hammond. Il pris alors sa fille dans ses bras soulagé qu'elle n'est rien. Jack en mourrait d'envie également mais se retint et lui donna une tape à l'épaule. Mais la réaction de Sam surpris autant le colonel que Jacob.

Carter: Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens de rien.

Sam leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Janet finissait les examens.

Janet: Bien, Sam vous n'avez rien du tout, les scanners ne montrent aucune lésion. Votre amnésie est due au choc que vous avez subit, votre mémoire devrait revenir d'ici peu de temps.  
Hammond: Bien SG1 vu le travail que vous avez fourni ces derniers jours, vous êtes tous en vacances. Dr Fraiser également. Aidez le major Carter à se souvenir et ne revenez pas avant.  
O'Neill: À vos ordres mon général...Carter vous avez entendu? Nous allons à la pêche.  
Daniel: Jaaack...Sam ne connaît même pas son nom de famille et (s'adressant à Sam) ne l'écoutez pas, vous n'êtes jamais allé à la pêche avec lui.  
O'Neill: C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Cart...heu...Sam nous vous expliquerons en route.

Jacob décida également de rester auprès de sa fille. Tous raccompagnèrent Sam et Jacob.

Daniel(une fois chez Sam): Nous sommes régulièrement passé chez vous.  
O'Neill(un sourire en coin): Teal'c s'est chargé de votre frigo.

Teal'c leva son sourcil droit, signe que Jack l'avait suivi. Janet souriait, son amie retrouverait la mémoire plus vite dans un environnement comme celui-ci. Une fois leurs amis partis, Jacob raconta son enfance à Sam. Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, le lendemain tous revinrent les voir.

Daniel: Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la technologie Tok'ra?  
Jacob: J'y ai bien pensé mais n'oubliez pas que cet appareil fait revenir en surface tous les souvenirs, ceux de Jolinar pourraient bien refaire surface.

Son père lui avait parlé de Jolinar la veille.

O'Neill: Je suis d'accord avec Jacob, nous avons vu ce que cet appareil lui a fait la dernière fois.

Janet approuva également. Sam écoutait ses amis sans parler.

Carter: Si la mémoire de me revient pas d'ici quelque temps, nous utiliserons cet appareil.

Ils reconnurent bien Sam dans ses paroles. Le matin même Jacob venait de retrouver de vieux albums de photos, il décida de les montrer à sa fille. SG1 et Janet ne demandaient que ça.

O'Neill (devant une photo de Sam à 8 ans): Vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi à propos du major Matt Masson. Sur la photo Sam tenait une poupée astronaute, Jack n'avait donc pas oublié leur première rencontre. Sam lui sourit. Dans l'après-midi le frère de Sam et sa famille vinrent lui rendre visite. SG1 et Janet décidèrent de revenir avec Cassandra plus tard.  
Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient de retour au SGC, Sam n'ayant toujours aucun souvenir. Elle avait demandé à son père de l'aider avec la technologie Tok'ra.

Jacob (dans le labo de Sam): tu es sur de vouloir le faire?  
Carter: Certaine

Janet supervisait l'opération, SG1 était également présent. Jacob appliqua le petit cercle métallique sur la tempe de sa fille et l'activa.

Jacob: Je ne l'ai pas mit à un très haut niveau.  
O'Neill (lui proposant une chaise): Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Sam pris la chaise que lui proposait son colonel, a peine fut-elle assise que des souvenirs refirent surface. Elle décrivit la scène, c'était des souvenirs de son enfance, des souvenirs heureux. Puis son visage blêmit.

Jacob : Sam, est ce que ça va ?

Carter : Je…je…viens de revivre la mort de maman…..

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle retrouvait peu à peu sa mémoire. Au moment où tout allait redevenir normal Sam ce mit à hurler.

O'Neill : Sam !!Jacob il faut arrêter ça !!

Carter (la tête entre ses mains) : Tous les souvenirs de Jolinar refont surface en même temps !!Papa !!Haaaa

Jacob coupa le dispositif, Sam redevint calme. Tous la regardaient n'osant parler.

Carter : Je vais mieux…..

Jonas : Alors ?

Carter : Hélas, seul mon enfance est revenue ainsi qu'une partie des souvenirs de Jolinar mais je ne me souviens toujours de qui j'étais avant…avant…..

Daniel : Votre accident.

Ils préféraient appeler cela ainsi, évitant à Sam de se morfondre d'avantage.

Carter : Papa, cet appareil a bien fonctionné mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter cela davantage.

Jacob : Je ne l'aurai pas autorisé de toutes manières.

Le général avait autorisé Sam à rester au SGC, en effet Janet pensait que l'environnement dans lequel elle vivait tous les jours réussirait peut être à la guérir. Sam resta donc dans son labo relisant ses rapports de missions. Deux semaines passèrent à nouveau sans que Sam n'eu de nouveaux flashs. Malheureusement, il lui arrivait souvent de faire des cauchemars suite aux souvenirs de Jolinar, elle n'en parlait à personne sachant que cela causerait encore plus de soucis à ses amis. Le reste de SG1 était retourné en mission mais une personne restait avec Sam pendant chaque mission. Un jour, Sam était descendu avec Jonas observer la porte lorsque celle-ci s'activa. Plus haut au poste de commande Hammond leur dit qu'ils pouvaient rester, ils attendaient Brat'ac. Le vortex se forma et l'iris s'ouvrit. Brat'ac passa la porte essayant de tirs ennemis.

Brat'ac : Fermez l'iris !!

Malheureusement, un jaffa parvint à entrer et tira avec son zat…en direction de Jonas qui s'était approché de Brat'ac. Sam s'interposa et reçu le tir à sa place. D'un coup de lance, Brat'ac tua le jaffa.

Jonas : Sam ! Vous allez bien ?

Il l'aida à se relever, elle avait perdu connaissance quelques secondes.

Carter : Je….je crois oui….attendez une minute.

Sam s'appuya sur Jonas et Brat 'ac.

Carter : Ce jaffa était un jaffa de Yû n'est ce pas ?

Brat'ac approuva, Jonas sourit, personne ne lui avait parlé de ce grand maître.

Jonas : Sam vous vous souvenez ?

Carter (sourire) : Oui de tout !!

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où Brat'ac se fit soigner ses blessures et Sam poser des questions par Janet. Le général les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Hammond : Content de vous revoir parmi nous Major.

Carter : Moi aussi mon général.

Janet : C'est fascinant, il a suffit d'un tir de zat pour vous guérir. 

Carter : Je peux disposer Janet ?

Janet : Oui bien sur vous pouvez même reprendre du service.

Jack et Jacob devaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre, les tok'ra ne leur étant d'aucune aide puisqu'ils ne voulaient plus utiliser le dispositif précédent. SG1 se trouvait dans le labo de Sam lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

O'Neill : Alors Carter, toujours pas de jonquilles et de petits oiseaux ?

Carter : C'était des marguerites mon colonel.

O'Neill (se frappant le front): C'est vrai j'avais oublié que vos souvenir d'enfance étaient revenus.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait appelé à nouveau mon colonel.

O'Neill : Attendez une minute….

Jacob(coupant Jack) : Sam je suis content que tout soit revenu normal.

O'Neill : Vous le saviez ?

Jacob : Georges m'a contacté.

O'Neill : Et voilà, je suis encore le dernier au courant.

Sam sourit, Jack était tout de même heureux de retrouver son major.

Hammond(dans les hauts parleurs) : SG1 en salle de briefing immédiatement.

Tous montèrent, Sam savait ce que cela signifiait. Il lui faudrait leur raconter ce qui s'était passé avant sa perte de mémoire.

Hammond (une fois SG1 et Jacob assis) : Major nous vous écoutons.

Carter : Bien je pense que vous le savez déjà mais Anubis utilise Niirti contre nous. Elle comptait sur Cassandra et ses capacités pour l'utiliser comme hôte. Lorsque nous sommes passées à travers la porte, nous étions à bord d'un des vaisseaux mères d'Anubis, il n'était pas à bord. Niirti ne pouvant finir ce qu'elle avait commencé voulu donc connaître nos codes.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sam, personne ne la vit sauf Jack assis juste en face d'elle, leur regard ne dura qu'un bref instant, aucun membre du SGC ne remarqua sauf peut être Jacob qui ne dit rien. La torture qu'avait subit Sam, Jack l'imaginait aisément, il en aurait tué Niirti de ses propres mains s'il avait pu.

Carter : Puis un jaffa m'a aidé à fuir. Vous êtes donc arrivé à ce moment là. Malheureusement vous n'aviez pas vu un planeur partir à ma poursuite. Il a du endommager le système de navigation car je me suis retrouvée au beau milieu de nulle part. La suite vous la connaissez, on m'a retrouvé et soigné après le crash du planeur.

Hammond: Heureux que tout se termine bien...j'ai eu le président au téléphone il vous donne carte blanche pour retrouver Niirti et surtout récupérer la technologie qu'elle a utilisé pour ouvrir la porte et bloquer l'iris. Anubis pourrait arriver à ses fins cette fois avec cet appareil. Jacob tu peux te joindre à SG1 si tu le désires.  
Jacob: Je serais venu Georges mais la tok'ra à besoin de Selmak et moi même je dois rentrer.  
O'Neill: C'est dommage, Jacob vous allez manquez une bonne partie de botage de ...  
Teal'c (coupant jack) : ...Fesses...

Tous regardèrent Teal'c et marquèrent une pause surpris, Sam sourit, Daniel et Jonas également. Jacob et le général ne dirent rien mais comme à leur habitude ils souriaient intérieurement.

O'Neill(donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami): Exactement!! C'est bien mon petit Teal'c.  
Daniel: Comment allons nous retrouver le vaisseau de Niirti?  
Jonas: Tya'ac pourrait peut être nous aider?  
Hammond: Bonne idée, SG1 vous partez dans 1 heure et le président ne vous veut pas de retour avant d'avoir retrouvé ou neutralisé cette technologie. Il en va de l'avenir de la terre.  
O'Neill: On va encore sauver le monde...pour la 9e fois.

Jack regarda Teal'c qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Hammond: Ca va aller major?  
Carter: Très bien mon général.  
Hammond: Bien, SG1 rompez.

Sam avait quelques comptes à régler avec Niirti, bien que cela ne soit pas dans son tempérament. Pourtant le fait de vouloir faire de Cassandra une hôte avait suffit, le fait d'avoir été torturé presque à mort passait en second. Jack y tenait également, le simple fait de savoir ce que son major pouvait avoir subit à bord de ce vaisseau le mettait en colère. Une heure plus tard il passait la porte pour la base tok'ra.

Tya'ac: Major Carter, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire.  
Carter: Merci, merci pour tout.  
Daniel: Sauriez vous comment retrouver le vaisseau de Niirti?  
Tya'ac: Je n'était pas le seul à ne plus croire aux faux dieux, deux autres jaffas sont encore présent à bord du vaisseau, je me suis porté volontaire pour sauver le major Carter pour ne pas qu'ils soient découvert.  
Teal'c: Sais tu comment les contacter?  
Tya'ac: Bien sur, j'ai avec moi un communicateur goa'uld.  
O'Neill: Bien alors contactez les et demandez leurs où ils sont.  
Tya'ac: Tout de suite.

Pendant que l'ancien jaffa d'Anubis contacter ses amis, Jacob disait au revoir à SG1, il devait se rendre sur un des vaisseaux mères de Yù. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front en lui recommandant de faire attention puis lorsqu'il serra la main de Jack, il lui demanda de veiller sur sa fille. Tya'ac revint au même moment.

Tya'ac: Ils nous attendent sur une des planètes d'Anubis, nous pourrons alors nous rendre à bord du vaisseau grâce aux anneaux de transport.  
O'Neill: Très bien vous avez les coordonnées?  
Tya'ac: Je vais ouvrir la porte.

Le jaffa composa les 7 coordonnées nécessaires et tous franchirent la porte. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant que les anneaux ne les transportent dans le vaisseau de Niirti. Une fois à bord, un seul jaffa se présenta comme étant fidèle à la cause de la tau'ri.

Jaffa: Je suis Riit'ac, Bria'ac monte la garde pour nous.  
Teal'c: Tek'Ma'Te Riit'ac  
O'Neill:Oui …Tek'Ma'Te

Visiblement, Jack avait un problème avec leur deux nouveaux alliés, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle où se trouvaient les anneaux pour rejoindre le 3e jaffa Jack resta en arrière pensif.

Daniel (ralentissant pour arriver à la hauteur de jack): Jack quelque chose ne va pas?  
O'Neill: Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que ces 3 jaffas se soit rebellé?  
Daniel: Je ne comprends pas...  
O'Neill: Daniel voyons ne me dîtes pas que 3 jaffas se rebellent contre un goa'uld comme Anubis!! Un je veux bien et encore mais trois!!  
Daniel: Vous vous faites des idées, n'oubliez pas que Tya'ac a sauvé Sam.  
O'Neill: Justement, il aurait été tué dans la minute qui aurait suivi normalement mais là il est arrivé tout frais dans notre vaisseau alors que nous étions en mode furtif.  
Daniel: Shuut nous arrivons.  
O'Neill: Bon perdons pas de temps, Carter avec moi, Teal'c vous restez avec nos trois amis, Daniel et Jonas tachez de ne pas vous faire repérer et de retrouver les joujous de Niirti.

Jack avait délibérément laissé Teal'c avec les trois jaffas, il était le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout simultanément au cas où ses soupçons se confirmeraient.

Carter: Mon colonel, vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que trois jaffas d'Anubis se rebellent en même temps?  
O'Neill: Ha!!Content que vous pensiez comme moi Carter, Daniel avait l'air de penser que j'étais encore trop soupçonneux.

Sam venait d'ouvrir le compartiment à cristaux.

O'Neill: Alors vous allez nous faire un beau feu d'artifice? J'adore les feux d'artifice.  
Carter(souriant):Je pensais plutôt à stopper le vaisseau définitivement mais (elle changea quelques cristaux de place) vous voyez celui-ci?  
O'Neill: Le petit vert?  
Carter: Si vous le retirez, nous aurons 3 minutes pour quitter le vaisseau avant qu'il n'explose.  
O'Neill: Très bien, allons aux planeurs pouvez tous les désactiver sauf trois?  
Carter: Oui je pense.  
O'Neill: Très bien allons-y.

De leur côté Jonas et Daniel étaient toujours à la recherche de la technologie utilisée par Niirti pour ouvrir la porte sans DHD.

Daniel: Jack se méfie des Jaffas venu nous aider.  
Jonas: Il est vrai que cela est bizarre que trois jaffas trahissent un goa'uld comme Anubis.  
Daniel: Vous aussi?  
Jonas :...mais ce n'est pas impossible.

Daniel approuva, ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle où les armes goa'uld étaient entreposées. Jonas mis en joue son P90, Daniel son zat dans une main ouvrit la porte. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Ils en profitèrent pour récupérer quelques grenades lumineuses et explosives goa'uld puis repartirent, Daniel condamna la porte d'un tir de zat. Ils terminèrent leurs recherches quelques minutes plus tard sans succès.

Jonas: Si Niirti l'avait gardé sur elle?  
Daniel: Alors il faut prévenir Jack, Jonas attention encore des jaffas.

Ils se cachèrent à nouveau, une fois le danger écarté Daniel pris sa radio.

Daniel: Jack, nous avons cherché partout sans succès, Niirti doit l'avoir gardé sur elle.  
O'Neill: Nous vous rejoignons d'ici 5 minutes. Teal'c il y a combien de jaffa dans ce vaisseau?  
Teal'c: Il en reste très peu colonel O'Neill, nous avons fait un peu de ménage pour reprendre une de vos expressions.  
O'Neill: Très bien, rejoignez Daniel et Jonas nous arrivons (relâchant la radio), pourquoi Niirti voyage avec très peu de jaffa?  
Carter: Vous aviez raison mon colonel, il se passe quelque chose tout ceci n'est pas normal.  
O'Neill: Rejoignons les autres et tenons nous sur nos gardes.

Une fois ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le pel'tak, devant la porte Daniel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, zat en main, les jaffas ainsi que Teal'c munis de leurs lances et le reste de SG1 leurs P90 armés.

O'Neill: Vous quatre (en désignant les jaffas), vous neutraliserez les gardes, Carter derrière moi, il nous faut Niirti cette fois-ci, Jonas et Daniel couvrez nos arrières.

Jack venait de prévenir son équipe du danger que représentait les trois jaffas. Lorsque Daniel ouvrit la porte les soupçons de Jack se confirmèrent. Plus d'une quinzaine de jaffas attendaient SG1, Niirti souriait fière du piège qu'elle leur avait tendu. Daniel eu tout de même le temps de refermer la porte à temps et tira sur le boîtier d'ouverture pour la condamner. Jack, Sam et Teal'c tirèrent sur les deux jaffas qui les avaient trahis, Tya'ac venait d'être abattu par Riit'ac, Jonas couvrait Daniel.

O'Neill: Carter, Jonas allez faire exploser ce vaisseau, nous vous attendons aux planeurs.  
Carter: Bien mon colonel.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cristaux.

Jonas: Combien de temps auront nous avant que le vaisseau n'explose?  
Carter: Trois minutes, nous utiliserons les anneaux pour arriver plus vite aux planeurs.

Jonas approuva d'un signe de tête, une fois arrivés, Sam ouvrit la trappe, elle était sur le point de retirer le cristal vert lorsque elle sentit une intense douleur à la tête. Jonas n'eu pas le temps de réagir, il venait d'être projeté contre le mur et tomba inconscient sur le sol. Niirti avait  
réussi à se libérer, ses jaffas heureusement était toujours coincés au pelt'ak.

Carter (malgré la douleur): Co...mm...ent?  
Niirti(sa main muni de son arme goa'uld au dessus de la tête de Sam): Anubis possède une technologie dont vous n'avez pas idée...(rires)

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse se disait Sam, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, le scénario était en train de recommencer.

Carter(en un ultime effort): JONAS!!

Il se leva avec beaucoup de mal et couru vers Niirti pour qu'elle lâche l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Sam. Niirti leva sa main ce qui libéra le major et projeta à nouveau Jonas contre le mur qui tomba à nouveau inconscient. Sam en profita pour se relever et pris le bras de Niirti pour l'immobiliser. Une lutte commença alors entre le major et le goa'uld. Celui-ci étant beaucoup plus fort que Sam, celle-ci allait lâcher prise lorsque Jack arriva.

O'Neill(son P90 en joue): Carter, poussez vous !!

Il ne pouvait tirer Sam se tenait devant Niirti tentant d'arracher son arme du bras du goa'uld.

Carter: Si je la lâche, elle vous tue.  
O'Neill: Si vous ne la lâchez pas c'est elle qui va vous tuer!! Carter lâchez son bras c'est un ordre!!  
Carter(luttant toujours pour garder le bras de Niirti hors de portée): Désolée mon colonel je ne peux pas.  
Niirti(ricanant): Misérable tau'ris, la loyauté vous perdra!! Dans quelques minutes mes jaffas sortiront du pel'tak et tout sera terminé pour vous.

Jack tenait toujours Niirti en joue, malheureusement le goa'uld étant plus résistant elle réussi à libérer son autre bras et empoigna Carter par le cou, la soulevant de terre. Jack tira mais de son autre main, Niirti activa le champ de protection de son arme. Sam suffoquait.

Niirti(plus arrogante que jamais): Vous allez avoir le privilège de voir votre major mourir sous vos yeux sans rien pouvoir y faire.  
Carter(presque inaudible):Je suis désolée...

Jack lâcha son arme et tout doucement commença à prendre son couteau.

O'Neill: Tenait bon Carter!!

Il était sur le point de prendre son arme blanche lorsqu'il vit une grenade goa'uld aux pieds de Jonas, celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de l'activer dans la panique. Jack lança son couteau vers Niirti et plongea vers la grenade, heureusement c'était une grenade lumineuse. Il l'activa et la fit rouler vers le goa'uld. Lorsque la lame d'O'Neill fut trop près de Nirti celle-ci lâcha Sam pour se protéger, Elle l'atteint au molet droit. Sam tomba à terre toussant et grimaçant de douleur mais ne hurla pas, l'étau autour de son cou avait abîmé ses cordes vocales. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver la grenade, elle arracha le couteau de sa jambes et sauta sur le goa'uld au moment où la lumière les aveugla. La simple pensée que Niirti pouvait revenir faire du mal à Cassandra avait suffit à Sam pour reprendre des forces. La lumière éteinte, Jack vit Sam et Niirti à terre. Il se précipita vers elles.

O'Neill(hurlant): Carter!!, Carter!!Bon sang Carter vous ne suivez jamais mes ordres??

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

O'Neill(cherchant son pouls): Sam!!

Sam ouvrit les yeux et toussa.

Carter(murmurant): Je vais bien mon colonel...  
O'Neill: Carter je vous interdit de me refaire une telle frayeur!!  
Carter: A vos ordres.

Il l'aida à se relever et Jack réveilla Jonas pendant que Sam enlevait le cristal. Heureusement celui-ci n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Ils aidèrent Sam à marcher et rejoignirent au plus vite Teal'c et Daniel qui venait de tuer quelques jaffas échappés du poste de commandes.

Teal'c: Il faut faire vite, les autres ne vont pas tarder.  
O'Neill: Carter ça va aller?  
Carter: Oui mon colonel.  
O'Neill: Bien...Daniel avec moi nous passons en dernier, Teal'c partez devant Jonas et Carter vous suivrons.

Tous montèrent dans leurs planeurs et sortirent du vaisseau mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il explosait, le souffle les déstabilisa mais ils réussirent à atteindre la planète par laquelle ils avaient franchis la porte. Ils atterrirent non loin de la porte, la distance entre cette planète et la terre était trop importante pour ramener les planeurs, au grand désespoir de Jack.

O'Neill (marchant vers la porte) : Et nous voila enfin débarrassé de Niirti. Carter la prochaine fois écoutez mes ordres, je n'aimerai pas expliquer à votre père qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Carter(souriant) : Bien mon colonel.

Daniel : Nous n'avons pas récupéré les appareils utilisés par Niirti.

Jonas : Anubis lui les a fournit, je ne sais pas où il a pu se procurer toutes ces connaissances et technologie, nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Teal'c(hochant la tête) : En effet.

Daniel composa les coordonnées de la terre et quelques secondes plus tard, tous étaient au SGC, Hammond les attendaient près de la passerelle.

Hammond : Content que vous soyez de retour sein et sauf SG1.

O'Neill : Pas autant que moi général.

Hammond (souriant) : Bien passez à l'infirmerie, débreifing dans 1 heure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Janet et Cassandra les attendaient. La jeune fille n'avait pas revu Sam depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Carter : Cassie !!

Cassandtra : Sam, je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux.

Toutes deux discutèrent pendant les tests de Janet. Au bout d'une heure, ils durent laisser Cassandra pour monter en salle de breifing où le général les attendait.

Hammond (une fois tous assis) : Je vous écoute.

O'Neill : Pour une fois je vais commencer….Bien alors Niirti est morte, on a fait sauter son vaisseau, on a pas pu récupérer la technologie que vous vouliez…voilà…on peut y aller ya un nouveau dessert au mess…

Daniel : Jaaack !!

O'Neill : Quoi ?? C'est un bon résumé non ? N'est ce pas Teal'c ?

Teal'c comme à son habitude leva son sourcil.

Jonas : Je vais m'en charger.

Jonas commença le récit de leur mission, n'omettant aucun détail si bien que les autres membres de SG1 n'eurent rien à ajouter.

Jonas : Nous ne saurons jamais d'où Anubis tient sa technologie.

Hammond : Bon travail SG1, espérons qu'Anubis ne se manifeste pas trop vite.

O'Neill : J'espère que non, je comptais bien prendre quelques jours de congé.

Le général approuva et donna à SG1 l'ordre de prendre une semaine de congé pour une fois Sam ne resta pas dans son labo, leur dernière mission l'avait épuisée physiquement et moralement. 

O'Neill(devant l'ascenseur en tenu de pêche) : Et bien je ne sais pas pour vous mais l'air du Minnesota me fera beaucoup de bien. 

Daniel : J'ai proposé à Jonas et Teal'c quelque chose de plus….

Jonas : …..ludique.

Sam sourit, Daniel était sur le point de dire intéressant, Jack avait bien sur compris l'allusion.

O'Neill : Mais pourquoi je suis le seul ici à aimer la pêche !! Et bien que vouliez vous faire ??

Teal'c : Daniel Jackson devait nous emmener à New York.

O'Neill : J'irai à la pêche une autre fois, New York nous voilà !!Carter vous êtes de la partie ?

Carter : Je….

O'Neill(coupant Sam) : Et ne nous faites pas le coup du « J'ai des machins trucs à étudier dans mon labo !! »

Carter : J'allais seulement dire mon colonel que j'en serai ravi, la dernière fois que j'ai visité New York mon père était encore Colonel.

O'Neill : J'aime mieux ça !!Alors c'est partit.

Sg1 monta dans alors dans l'ascenseur les menant à la surface.

THE END.

Voilà, je ne suis pas contre tous commentaires instructifs merci…


End file.
